Cuando los personajes de Fanfiction atacan
by JustDanny
Summary: Traducción.¡Están OoC! ¡Están mal escritos! ¡Tienen sexo a todas horas! Un desconcertado Harry Potter tendrá que enfrentarse a un aterrador enemigo... ¡Las versiones de fanfic de sus amigos! -Completo-


**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece. Pero nada de nada, esta vez, porque el genial no-argumento es de **citygirl1116**, que me ha dejado traducir así porque sí.

Pues eso; es mi primera traducción, y, aunque probablemente sea bastante chapucera, estoy muuu feliz con ella. Y la práctica hace al maestro, dicen por ahí. Así que agradeceré comentarios y críticas constructivas, y recomiendo leer el original en inglés, que es genial.

* * *

**Cuando los personajes de los fanfics atacan…**

_(Título original: When Fanfic Characters attack)_

Parecía un día normal en Hogwarts cuando Harry se despertó, se estiró y saltó de la cama. Qué poco sabía de lo que le aguardaba…

"Buenas, Ron" Dijo a su mejor amigo y compañero de habitación.

"¿Qué? ¡¡NO SE TE OCURRA HABLARME!! ¡¡TODO ES SIEMPRE ACERCA DE TI!! ¡¡NO LE IMPORTO A NADIE!!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"De nada, Harry, viejo amigo."Respondió Ron. "¡Me alegro tanto de que seamos amigos, adoro las absurdas aventuras que tenemos!"

"Ehm… Sí…"

"En realidad, llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos, pero últimamente he empezado a tener esos… sentimientos… hacia ti. Tu pelo, tus ojos… ¡Te deseo, Harry!"

"¡Ron!"

"¡Sí, Harry! ¡Dime que me quieres! ¡Sé que compartes mis sentimientos!" La voz de Ron le siguió mientras huía de la habitación.

Entrando sin aliento en la Sala Común, se encontró con Hermione sentada en un sofá.

"¡Oh, Hermione, gracias a Dios! Ron está haciendo cosas muy…"

"¡Ron! ¡Ese bastardo, no puedo creer que me engañara con Parvati!"

"¿Qué?"

"Tampoco es como si pudiera culparle; es muy sexy… si me gustaran las chicas… que me gustan."

"Hermione, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"¡Deberes! ¡Tuve notas perfectas en todos mis TIMOS! ¡No puedes aparecerte o desaparecerte dentro de Hogwarts, Harry!"

"Ehm, no pretendía…"

"¡Bien, porque no sé qué haría sin ti, mi amor, mi cielo! En todos estos días siendo mejores amigos siempre he sabido que tú eras mi hombre! ¡Bésame, Harry!"

"¡Hermione! ¡Ni de broma!"

"Bueno, de todas formas no tengo tiempo. Tengo que ir a mis clases particulares con Snape. Y cuando digo 'clases particulares' quiero decir 'sesiones de sexo salvaje'."

"¡Puagg!"

"¡Hola, Harry!"Dijo una voz descarada detrás de él. Harry se volvió.

"Oh, hola, Ginny."

"O-o-o-h. Ho-o-l-a, H-a-a-rr-y. Mmmblmmblm." Ginny se sonrojó y soltó una risita.

"¿Qué has dicho, Ginny?"

"¡Es Ginevra, capullo! ¡Y mejor no lo olvides! ¡Tengo una nueva personalidad!"

"Ehm, eso es genial, Ginny, ehm, Ginevra, pero yo como que tengo un problema…"

"¡Mierda, Harry Potter! ¡Lo único que quiero es que me ames! ¿Por qué no puedes ver que somos almas gemelas?"

"Pero…"

"¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos compartido? ¡Después de esa noche de ardiente (y alcoholizada) pasión, cómo puedes abandonarme a mí… y a nuestro hijo!"

"¡Pero yo no tengo ningún hijo!"

"¿Te crees que es fácil, ser una madre adolescente? Pero no pasa nada, porque me voy al centro comercial a hacerme la manicura y a ponerme un piercing en el ombligo, ¿vale?"

"Ehm…Vale" Cuando ella salió, Ron llegó a la sala con expresión soñadora.

"Eh, ¿Ron?"

"Ah, hola, Harry. No te había visto, porque… estaba imaginándonos a mí y a Malfoy bailando alegremente sobre tu tumba después de que me haya convertido en mortífago y te haya vendido a Voldemort. ¡MUAAHAHHAHAHA!"

La risa maníaca de Ron le siguió al salir de la Sala Común. Apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando una voz le detuvo.

"Te odio, Potter."

"Que te jodan, Malfoy." No estaba de humor para enfrentarse a esto.

"Oh, baby, me encanta cuando me hablas así. ¡Hazme tuyo!"

"¡Agh, Malfoy! ¡Quítate de encima!"

"¡Debía haber imaginado que no me correspondías! ¡Voy a suicidarme porque mi padre me pega y me viola y nadie me entiende!"

"Oye, no…"

"Además, estoy a la última. ¿Te apetece ir de bares? ¿Eh?"

"No, yo, eh…"

"¡Sólo espera, Potter! ¡Me convertiré en mortífago y acabaré contigo y con todos tus amiguitos para convertirme en el sirviente más leal de Voldemort! ¡MUAHAHAHA!"

"¡Socorro!"

Draco se dio la vuelta y se marchó, llamando: "¿Hermione? Mi dulce ángel que me salvó de la oscuridad, ¿dónde estás?"

Harry dobló una esquina,y…

"Oh, Profesor Lupin, ¡me alegro tanto de verle! Todo el mundo está… ¿Qué pasa?" Se dio cuenta de que Lupin estaba sollozando.

"¡Oh, Sirius! ¡Sirius! ¡Le echo tanto de menos! No puedo… seguir. ¡No puedo seguir sin él! ¡Es culpa mía, Harry, culpa mía!"

"No pasa nada, Profesor, yo también le echo de menos…"

"Sé que lo haces, Harry, así que voy a convertirme en tu nuevo referente paterno. ¿Quieres chocolate?"

"No, gracias, yo…"

"Bien, entonces, voy a encontrar consuelo en Tonks… o en Hermione… o en Ginny… o en Severus… ¡O quizás en todos ellos, porque ser un hombre lobo significa que soy una máquina sexual! "

Harry ya había tenido bastante, y echó a correr hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

"¡Director!"

"Hola, Harry. ¿Te apetece un caramelo de limón?"

"No, gracias, señor. Estoy asustado, todo el mundo está actuando tan raro…"

"¿Sabes, Harry?, anoche le estuve comentando a la Profesora McGonnagall, después del increíble, alucinante sexo, que…"

"¡Señor!"

"… que lo que de verdad necesitamos en Hogwarts es ¡un concurso de talento! ¡O enviar a todos los estudiantes a un programa de intercambio en un instituto americano! ¡O tener nuestra propia versión de 'El Soltero'! No, espera, espera, ¡lo tengo! ¡¡Ordenadores!! ¡Tendremos portátiles para todos! ¡LOL!"

"¡Señor! ¿No le preocupa que Ginny tenga un bebé? ¿O que Hermione tenga un lío con Snape? ¿O que Draco vaya a suicidarse?"

"Bueno, Harry, tendrás que recordar esto: Que la Fuerza te acompañe."

"¿Qué? ¡Acaba de sacar eso de Star Wars!"

"Sí, soy muy listo. Ahora, vete a clase."

Aterrado, Harry fue a Pociones.

"¡Cinco mil puntos menos a Gryffindor por llegar tarde!" Gruñó Snape.

"Pero profesor…"

"No me respondas, Potter, o tendré que darte unos azotes. ¡Oh, sí!, eso te gustaría, ¿no, pequeño pervertido?"

"¡Profesor Snape, basta!"

"Oh, llámame Sevvie, cariñito… ¡Debería haber imaginado que nunca me querrías, Harry! ¡Eres tan puro, tan inocente! ¡Tus adorables ojos verdes se burlan de mí, sabiendo que nunca podré tenerte por culpa del MAL de mi pasado…!"

"Pero…"

"Oh, vale, ¡recházame! Pero lo lamentarás cuando estés atrapado en un infierno de dolor interminable cuando me vuelva hacia Voldemort porque tú rechazaste mi amor! ¡Nunca sabrás la verdad… soy tu padre!"

"¿Pero entonces cómo puedes querer…?"

"Sólo estás celoso de lo que tengo con Hermione, ¿no? ¡Bueno, peor para ti, Potter, ella es mía ahora, y vamos a casarnos!"

Harry huyó de la clase hasta chocar, directamente, con la Profesora McGonnagall.

"¿Qué hace fuera de clase, señor Potter?" Preguntó con severidad.

"Oh, gracias a Dios, es usted misma." Suspiró Harry.

"No sea ridículo, Potter, por supuesto que soy yo misma. Ahora, debo insistir en que vuelva a clase. Bueno, a menos que prefiera ir a algún sitio un poco más privado…"

* * *

Y hasta aquí puedo leer. En serio, me encantó este fic; si os pasa lo mismo, echadle un vistazo al original (se lee muy bien y es muchísimo mejor, como siempre).

**Danny**


End file.
